Bite
by melonsprite
Summary: Davis is acting strangely, and Yolei can't figure out what's wrong. Daiyako here, and please read and review. Greatly appreciated ^^


"I'm such a big coward

Bite

"I'm such a big coward!" Davis shouted into the mirror. He slammed his fist onto his desk, scattering his homework everywhere. "What a loser," he muttered, glancing briefly at the mirror again. He looked at himself, feeling nothing but pity. His brown spiky hair was limp, his clothes wrinkled. His goggles had disappeared a few months ago, replaced by a visor. His large, chocolate eyes were red from crying and his hands shook. On his bed lay a couple of red and white pills, tossed there a few minutes ago. He sat down, closing his eyes wearily and rubbing them. "Noodle shop, eh? What use is having lots of money if the person you love is in love with someone else? Okay, what use is having lots of money if NO ONE LIKES YOU?" He screamed this part out loud, his voice echoing in the silent apartment. 

He sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the last strains of the echo. All he could hear was, "No one likes you…likes you…"

"Okay, that's it." He stood up and grabbed his coat. "I'm not going to stay in here and mope. I need to go outside…"

As Davis opened his apartment door, he came face to face with a purple-headed girl. "Ahh!" she screamed, dropping a tray on the ground. Davis' mouth dropped open. "Yolei? What are you doing here?" She looked up at him. "I brought you some brownies…but now they're ruined." She explained, calmly picking up the tray and composing herself. "Oh."

Yolei looked closely at him. "What's wrong?" Davis pretended to look confused. "What?"

She glared at him. "You should know. Your eyes are all puffy and you aren't babbling at all!"

Davis thought quickly. "Namida wa egao wo fukaku suru."

"What?! You know I don't understand Japanese."

"Tears deepen a smile."

"Where'd you get that?!"

"It's an old Japanese proverb," he said pompously. Yolei didn't look convinced. "Sure…Anyway, where were you going?" Davis looked down. "I was going for a walk in the park. To think about things…"

Yolei studied him critically. _He looks pretty down…_ "Are you okay? I mean, seriously." Davis looked up, a big smile plastered on his face. "Why not?"

Yolei shook her head. "I'm coming with you."

David sulked. At least on the inside. He hadn't wanted Yolei to come anyway. But then again, she wasn't really bothering him. He had expected her to babble and chatter like she always did, but for now the maiden was silent. At least for now, Davis thought with a slight grin. 

Yolei sneaked a quick glance over at Davis. He wasn't talking, for once. And he actually seemed to be smiling, of all things! A little grin had worked itself onto his face, and now he looked like he had heard a really funny joke but couldn't laugh out loud for some reason. She couldn't stand it. "Okay, mister, out with it. What's so funny?" He looked at her, slightly amused. "Nothing about you…" and his voice trailed off, his mouth open, his eyes blank.

"uh…Davis? Hallllo?" She waved a few fingers in front of his face. "Davis?" All she got was a blank stare. "You know, this isn't funny. Stop it!" Her eyes narrowed. "All right, you want to play? Fine." And she stood there, imitating him, blank stare, open mouth, etc. Well, at least for a couple of minutes. She straightened up, exasperated. "Davis, this is getting serious. I'm going home now, if you don't respond. And uh…I'm going to call the police…and uh…your parents! Yeah, your parents! And they're going to wonder why their son is staring off into nothing-" Abruptly, she stopped. His eyes were warming up, the dull brown colour livening up to a chocolate brown. His mouth snapped closed, and he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. He stared at Yolei, the expression on his face a mixture of fear and pain. "Run! Yolei, get away from here!" The girl noted the urgency in his voice, and looked at his face. It was ashen and pale, and his eyes were dark and shifting. His eyes pleaded with her silently.

Davisstared at her retreating back for a moment, then ran the other way quickly toward a grove of dark pine trees. _What have I done?_

Yolei stopped running when she reached the intersection. Looking back, she could see Davis running at full speed towards a grove of dark trees. _What is he doing? Okay, I'm really confused._ Her curiosity overtook her and she took a step forward. And another. Her feet seemed to be moving by themselves. But then she remembered the pleading look in his eyes. She stopped. _I really, really don't get this._

_I hope she's safely away from here by now. _Davis wiped some sweat off his brow. He took off his visor carefully and quickly pulled out his digivice. He could feel the changes starting already. Panicking, he shouted, "Digiport open!" and ran towards it. 

~Start Flashback~

_"Now, here is the special grove where I have installed a Digiport. I can only maintain it for a few minutes so you'll have to hurry. Once you start feeling the symptoms, go!" Davis nodded, face grim. Izzy handed him a visor. _

_"Here, take this off when you need the Digiport, okay? I'll know. I picked something you would like." Davis grinned for the first time in weeks. _

_"Thanks."_

_ _

~End Flashback~

Yolei was standing in front of the grove, biting her lip. _Should I go in? _She smiled; her decision was clear. Without any hesitation she stepped in, pulling aside branches and twigs. When she got to the middle, it was empty. Except for a visor. "Davis?" her voice echoed, throwing her voice back at her. He was gone.

A/N: I should probably explain some things here. But I can't. The next chapter will explain all, I promise. It might seem a bit weird here.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon__


End file.
